


Prom:Mission impossible

by Bloomingflowers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Prom, chensung - Freeform, markhyuck, norenmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomingflowers/pseuds/Bloomingflowers
Summary: Prom is coming and nothing will stop Hyuck from asking mark except for two things: Yeri asking him and mark being straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck leaned on the lockers, watching his friends put up a large black poster paper exclaiming ‘Prom: A Night to Remember’.

“Okay,babe, just a little bit more up.” Jaemin directed and both sides went up not helping the problem, he sighed. 

“Jae, you gotta specify who you're talking to.”

“Fine, Renjun. Go up.”

“Call me rennie or i wont do it.” Renjun called out and jeno snorted at the stubbornness of both. 

“Ugh,were not gonna get anything done if you guys keep trying to be cute.” Hyuck exclaimed taking his phone out. 

“Youre not even part of the committee!” Renjun grunted, stretching upward to hook the poster. Jeno got off his ladder once he got it hooked and climbed up renjun’s to give him a hand. 

“Thanks.” He blushed. 

“You think i want to be back in Mr. Lee’s class? All he talks about is his dogs!” Hyuck exclaimed. It was true. Although his teacher was happily married and had kids, his prize possessions were his dogs. Just the other day, he exclaimed that his dog “wallie” was finally potty trained and can now stay indoors. Hyuck loved dogs but if he couldnt have one, he didnt want to hear about others. 

“Wait, isnt mark in that class?” Jeno questioned with a smirk on his face. 

“Uh yeah. What about it?” He answered cooly, or at least tried as he looks down at the dark screen of his phone.

“Oh, nothing much, just the fatass crush you have on him!” 

“ i dont!” His face turned red, and he could feel the smile form but continued to deny it nonetheless. 

“ Hey, why dont you ask him to prom?”  
Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows. 

The three of them had know about hyucks crush since it basically started in their freshman year of high school. When Mark moved from canada to their small city. The four welcomed him with opened arms especially hyuck. They both became close since they were the only ones not in a relationship. It was then that hyuck unconsciously began to imagine himself dating his best friend, holding hands and sharing moments under the stars, something he never wanted to do with anyone else but him. But sadly, it was not something that was meant to happen, mark was straight and he made that really clear. Besides he rather have mark as his best friend then ruin things and not have him in his life at all. 

At the thought, hyuck shakes his head.  
“I'm not gonna ask him to prom,” He said,”he's not gay.” 

“Honestly, dude, it's better to try. Like you think id be with the best if i didn't try? I love them with all my heart and i was scared but i knew that if i didnt i would regret it.” Jeno said resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. The others cooed at the little statement he said about them. 

“If you dont want to, thats fine, but know what chances you're giving up.” Renjun said gathering up the rest of the posters and trotting to the next location, the other two closely follow and leave hyuck in a frustrating daze. 

Hyuck made it to class after forging a slip and giving it to Mr. Lee who was in the middle of showing pictures of his dogs from last week's camping trip. 

‘What even is this class?’ He thought to himself as he took a seat next to the black haired boy. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Mark asked softly, peeking to see if the teacher was looking. 

“Prom committee.” Hyuck whispers back,”its coming up so theyre getting things ready.”  
Mark finally made eye contact and hyuck tries to not make it obvious he gasped. 

“Oh, are you going?” 

“Yea, the guys are making me.” Mark smiled and turned his head back to the front of the class. Before hyuck can ask the same question, the bell rings and the class begins to collect their things. 

After school, the gang would walk home together, talk about their day or even about the never ending skyrim game that chenle and jeno are determined to beat. 

“What are you guys wearing to prom?” It was in a week and they all looked at each other shamely. 

“You guys haven't picked it out?! It's in a week!” Chenle exclaimed, “i cant believe im more organized than seniors.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Chenle, you cant even go to prom.” Renjun said confused.  
“Unless someone asked me.” He wiggled his eyebrows before looking at jisung.  
“N-Not that i want any upperclassmen to ask m-me.” Jisung smiled, he patted the older ones shoulder before they both turned in their street.  
“Is something going on there?” Mark whispered, his breath fanning hyucks neck. He was startled, completely forgetting he was there.  
“I actually dont know, for the first time, i dont know whats going on in their personal lives.”  
“God, dont they grow up so fast?” Jaemin pretended to shed a tear and the rest of the gang laughs.  
“Man, im really gonna miss them.” Mark said, all of them still standing at the end of the younger two’s street watching them push lightly and laugh. It reminded hyuck of a close credit scene and his was waiting for the nostalgic music to play. 

It hit them that they’d be graduating soon, leaving the youngest ones behind to fend for themselves. It hit them that in two months they’d finally say bye to each other as they all go to separate colleges and universities, that the chance of their friendship lasting was getting smaller day by day. It hit hyuck, that mark was leaving back to canada to study. It made him think, did he want to regret not saying something to mark? Did he want to go on in life knowing he could’ve possibly found a future in mark but because he didnt ask, he never knew? Did he wa-

Mark clears his throat. Hyuck didnt even notice that the three musketeers have turned on their street and it was just the two walking. 

“We’re almost free arent we?” Mark said looking up at the now peach sky. 

“Yeah~” Hyuck agrees. It wasnt good to leave things unsaid, he thought. 

It stayed silent for the rest of the walk, but they didnt mind. Itd be dumb that after years of being friends they couldn't have a comfortable silent linger around. They finally reached hyucks street, and he turns to say goodbye, when unexpectedly, mark tackles him in a hug. 

“Im going to miss you the most.” He whispers before letting go. 

“See you later, hyuck” he says quickly and vanishes into the next street. Hyuck was startled, what did he mean? He can feel the hug linger and he smiles. Whether as a friend or as his future boyfriend, hyuck loved mark. And that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang stared at the soggy leafy greens on their plate. It was lunch time and chenle had provided food for the day but no one seemed to want to eat it. 

“Can’t we just go get a burger or som-“ 

“NO.We just bought the tuxedos yesterday and we need to fit.” Mark looked startled at the outburst of Chenle. 

“We?” Renjun questioned,trying to hold the gag in from the super warm salad. 

“Youre not even going to prom! look at you! Youre eating noodles right infront of us! Fuck this, im getting sandwich.”

The small one stood up and stomped towards the cafeteria. Everyone looked at each other and stifled their laughs. When wasn’t renjun angry, the short boy always had something to say, hyuck would joke saying “hes shorter, that means he's closer to hell”. 

Hyuck played with his locker aged salad, tuning in on the conversation of, you guessed it, prom and who was taking who, and the after party at jungwoos house, and spiked drinks and… basically everything surrounding prom. Hyuck couldnt decided if he was excited or not, he didnt know who he was going with, or if anyone even wanted to go with him. All the gays were taken by each other and he felt like he was left standing alone, ‘he could go with friends’ he thought, but who would slow dance with him and who would tell him ”wait here, ill get us a drink” he wanted to be pampered, is that too much to ask for? 

Mark. 

Mark would be ideal. 

Come to think of it, where did mark go? He searched around the crowded cafeteria, checked by the lunch line, glimpsed at the snack bar but nothing. His face settled into a frown and renjun noticed.  
“Psst, hey” he whispers as the others stay distracted by the conversation. 

“Hm?” Hyuck doesnt turn to him, but instead continues to look for the lost boy. 

“What are you looking for?” He said with a smirk. Hyuck gave him a “you know” look before turning back. Renjun laughs. 

“Hes not coming back, he had an emergency tutor job. Something about one of them having a big test today and they forgot.” Renjun shrugged,eating a fry. 

Oh. Hyuck forgot about those. Mark had one of the highest grades in the class, making tutoring his high paying job. Mark quit his job at their local grocery store to continue tutoring, which was sad for hyuck because he looked cute in those uniforms and it'd give him a reason to see him at night, for a ‘midnight snack’ hed tell him and well he wasn't lying… it was just of a different context…   
Hyuck is brought back from his thoughts, when the bell rings and the youngest ones quickly gather their things as if their lives depended on it. The older ones slowly got up, taking the trash and even picking up some cookies on their way to class. Everyone knows that once you’re an upperclassmen, things get easier to deal with, like tardies.

The four of them walk down the busy halls and continued their conversation. 

“I cant believe youve never watched Teen beach movie, no wonder you think descendants is good.” Jaemin poked. 

Hyuck rolled his eyes. “I don't need to watch some HSM wannabe to know that descendants is iconic, they are the kids of villians for god sakes!” 

“Hyuckie, eat ass okay? Teen beach will always be fucking iconic and thats that.” 

As he was about to respond, he catched a glimpse of the black haired boy, his blue cap on and his head tilt back. He was laughing and next to him was yerim. Kim yerim. His neighbor, very very pretty neighbor. Yerim and hyuck have known each other for a while, since 2nd grade to be exact. Their families were pretty close, celebrating Christmas, sunday lunches, but never did the thought of mark and yerim hanging out bother him until now. Her arm around his, they're laughing at god knows what, and hyuck can feel a lump in his throat.

“Okay, open up to page 126 of the literary workbook…” 

Hyuck couldn't figure out why he felt like ignoring mark, maybe it’s   
cause of yerim, maybe its because mark didn't bring him fucking starbucks, or maybe just maybe, hyuck thought mark looked a little too good today and he's not able to look at without wanting to kiss him till he dies of lack of breath. He didnt really know, but what he did know was that mark was being annoying trying to get his attention. 

“Im sorry~” he pouted,”yerim offered and how does one refuse?”

“Like this.” He says as he turns around. Hyuck has to force the smile down, mark being whiny and babyish was the cutest thing and he didn't want it to end, but as mark began to drag his name out while tugging his sleeve, yerim came by, with a small smile and sat between both boys, something that unwillingly annoyed hyuck. 

“Hey guys! Wana work on together?” 

“Oh yeah! Sure yerim! Let me just go get you a chair.” And with that mark walked towards the back and hyuck put his head down against the desk to roll his eyes. 

“He’s so cute, isnt he?” 

“Hes alright, i guess.” 

“Hyuckie, does he have a date to prom yet?” 

Hyuck rose his head slowly, what the fuck?

“Uhm why yerim? I thought you were going with friends? Isn't like seulgi making plans for you guys?” 

“Dude, i wana ask him to prom. Hes so sweet and cute, and he so smart and funny and i think he likes me.” Yerim wiggled her eyebrow. 

“B-But Seulgi?” 

“Ugh, seulgi is already taking joy. Besides why does that matter? Isnt better if i have an actual date? And mark would be ideal.” 

Ha- hyuck thought the same thing. 

Mark came back carrying a plastic chair and sat it between the two. 

“What are you guys talking about?” 

“Prom!” Yerim said, making eye contact and her smile wide. 

“Ohh, who are you going with?” Mark asked. 

“Thats- uh - thats the thing,” hyuck rest his head down, trying not to hear this. His heartbeat was all over the place, hoping he would say no. 

“Would you like to go with me? To prom that is?” Yeri put on a nervous smile. 

“Oh uh,” he can feel mark shift, “Sure, Yerim, im down.” 

Oh god. Hyuck wanted to cry. What did he expect though. Mark isnt gay, hes been knowing this. But why did this hurt so much? He rose head and saw mark smiling softly at yerim. 

“O-okay! Great! Yay!” Yerim exclaimed. Just then, as if god wanted to save hyuck from this unknown embarrassment, the bell rang. 

“ i gotta go.” He left the new couple there, carrying himself out of the classroom. Only when he got out of the building was he finally able to breathe. The tears spilled and he sped walk home trying to think of an excuse to tell the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

“ Yes, im fine.”   
“No i havent”   
“No rennie dont come over.”   
“No dont send chenle,”  
“Bc chenle is a baby”   
“No im serious nothing is wrong.”   
“Okay, bye ren.” 

Hyuck wants to scream. Turns out that having a massive stomach ache wasn't a good enough excuse for his friends considering they saw him not eat the old salad. He could’ve come up with the best excuse, a funny, sassy one that no one would have questioned because it would've been normal of him but he just wasn't in the mood, and that made him sad. He knows it wasnt marks fault though, he doesn't even know, but if he did would things be different? Would mark be going to prom with him? And holding his hand under the table? Thats something hyuck will probably never find out and as he gets up and walks to the kitchen, serves himself the biggest bowl of cereal, he figures he might as well take the steps towards accepting it. 

***

As hyuck was about to press play on the next video, he received a text. 

Mark: hey   
Hyuck: hi   
Mark: sleepover at my house? 

Hyuck thought for a moment. He wanted to see the other one, he loved their sleepovers, staying up late watching him play or even joining in, watching stupid movies that made them feel like they wasted their time, talking and goofing around, have his mom come in and scold at them for being too loud at 2 in the morning. Everything. He loved everything about them but did he want to risk hearing about prom, about his maybe new girlfriend, that he's the straightest person ever? 

Hyuck: Cant~ it's late and i have tons of homework :/   
Mark: when does hyuckie ever do his homework without copying? 

Hyuck can feel a smile forming.

Hyuck: wow ok you help me once and suddenly im dependent oof  
Mark: pls come over :(   
Mark: wait 

Hyuck waits for the next response but it never comes and it worries him. That is until he hears a knock on the door 30 mins later.

He checks through the side window and sees a very comfy mark. Oversized black sweater, sweatpants, and a pillow he hold tightly to his chest. He still has his glasses on and a very tired look on his face. Hyuck cant help but to awe and almost loses track of time until he sees the air hit the older ones back, making him shiver. 

“What are you doing here?” Hyuck says, trying to hide his excitement. 

“I said i wanted a sleepover.” His voice was muffled by the big pillow covering half of his face. Hyuck smiled small and let him in. 

They sit on the couch with ‘singing in the rain’ stayed on paused. It felt awkward,too awkward. He was holding back a panic laugh when he feels a pillow slap him.

Mark laughs and then asks “why is this awkward!?” 

“ i dont know!” Hyuck laughs back. The laughs die down and silence creeps up once again. 

“Where’d you go this afternoon? jeno said you had a stomach ache but you didn’t eat?” Marks smile was replaced by a confused face. 

Hyuck finally turns to him. ‘Should i tell him?’ He asked himself. ‘Should i tell him that he should go with me instead? But yeri…’ 

“I was just…” 

“Is it cause you dont have a date to prom? Are you bitter? He laughed.

“oh fuck you!” It was hyucks turn to snatch the pillow and hit him continuously. Mark reaches up from the couch and grabs hyuck, who was hovering him, and pulls him down. Hyuck stomach hurts from laughing too much that he doesnt notice that the only thing between them was his weapon until he heard a cough from the other. They stared at each other, and hyucks swears hes telling himself to move but he cant, he wants to move away so they dont get caught up in.. whatever this is. But hyuck is too shocked that the only thing to bring him back to reality is the sound of marks iconic awkward laugh. Hyuck quickly gets off and mark is still sporting that awkward smile. 

“Im hungry.” Mark says after a deadbeat silence. 

Hyuck coughs. “Yeah me too, wanna get food?” He doesn't notice marks red face because he's too busy trying to relax his own. 

“Yeah. Uh invite the gang?” 

“YES. I mean Yeah.”   
——

“What do you mean you can't go?” Hyuck whispers onto the mic of his phone. 

“I invited the rest of the gang to the movies. Mark told us he was going to yours so we thought you’d probably not want to come.” 

“Skip the movies and help me.” 

“No.” Ren said while stuffing his face with popcorn. 

“Wow youd rather be with them than help your best friend out?” 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Yes. Now i gotta go the movies about to start. Good luck~ the boys say hi okay bye!” And then it clicks. 

Hyuck gripped his phone then turning to see mark in the kitchen. 

“If they cant come ill just make you food here.” 

“Or we can just go out? For some i mean heh?” He said awkwardly 

“Do you not trust my cooking skills?” Mark said tauntingly. 

Hyuck feels that smile again. 

“I dont trust your skills after you burnt the breakfast for ren even when you werent the one making it.” Hyuck laughs at the memory. 

Marks face turns red again and he laughs.   
“So...Kim’s Diner?” 

“YES.”   
———

“Hm, i was thinking” mark said his mouth stuffed.” Why dont i have a nickname? You know you call renjun ‘ren’ or ‘rennie’ or you call jisung ‘sungie’, where’s my cute name?” He dips his fry in the ketchup and looks back up at him. 

“Hmmm,” hyuck tries to hide how flustered he is “markie?”

Mark cringes. “Perhaps i see why i dont have one.” He laughs and hyuck joins in. 

It had seemed as if everything was not as awkward anymore until mark asked about prom. 

“Who are you going with?” He asked, and hyuck rolled his eyes.

“Loona.” He said before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Come on, hyuckie. Be more realistic, they wouldnt.” 

Hyuck choked on his fry and threw some at the other. 

“No but im serious who are you-“ 

“Jeez, mark why does it matter? Im not going with anyone. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He immediately regretted his choice of words and didn't mean to sound so mean but fuck the thought of not going with him pained him much more than knowing he's going solo. 

“..y-you can go with me and yeri? I'm sure she won't mind..” mark’s face casted a red blush. 

“Uh, i think ill pass. Who knows.. maybe someone will someone ask me right before.” He smiled small and hope it’d convince mark that it was fine (even though it wasnt) and that hes fine (even though he isnt). Mark smiled back, skipped the topic and began talking about how jisung managed to get some tickets because of the committee and was planning to ask chenle. For once, hyuck felt like everything was normal (again), like it was just him and mark, the only thing in his mind was the shine in marks eyes as he described the young love and hed wished it was about them. 

They walked home side to side, both drinking slurpees they bought at the gas station near. The streets were dark and quiet now and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their mixed laughs, that hyuck thought sounded pretty cute. 

“Ahh its too cold for these slurps.” Hyuck felt his fingers going numb so he pulls down on the sleeve and covers his numb hand. 

“My hands are super cold, feel it.” Mark moves his hand towards hyuck free and hyuck hisses. 

“dont touch me theyre cold!” he whines. 

Mark finds the opportunity to mess with him and takes a firm grip on his hand. He laughs as hyuck squirms from the coldness. But mark keeps his hand interlocked with his and that makes his heart heavy. ‘Why is he doing this to me?’ He questioned. He doesnt bring it up though, in fear of ruining the moment. Mark never really expressed affection, at least with him. Their affection was more aggressive as in lightly pushing (at least from hyuck’s part) and play fighting. Hyuck had always been open to hug him and put his arm around him but mark always refused and push him back. Of course it made hyuck sad, but he learned not to push him. ‘So this moment must be savored’ he thought to himself. 

So there they were walking hand in hand, the cold air hitting them from all sides but their smiles stayed practically permanently as they head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof its been a while! Ive been out of it lately, so many ideas but nothing for this story lmaooo. Sorry if this chapter sucks UWU


	4. Chapter 4

Although hyuck would die if any of his friends were not part of his life, he likes to remember a time when it was just him and renjun. The ot2, he called them. They were friends since they were children, always there for one another. Renjun was the first he'd come out to,with his nose runny and a quick pace heart, renjun smiled at him and give him the biggest hug. “I'm so proud of you. My best friend. The bravest person i know.” Renjun said that night under the bright moon. They didn't have many sentimental moments, but when they did, it was filled with tears and hugs. When renjun told him about his relationship with the other two, hyuck was quick to make sure he gave him the support. They fought for each other, literally. The only fight rennie would ever get in, was when their older classmates, years ago, gave hyuck a hard time for being openly gay. Renjun, who is really only 5’8, did the best he could to keep that jerk out of their site and when renjun got the same reaction, hyuck tried to do the same thing, but it was renjun, he knew he could defend himself. They told each other everything and anything, like two pieces in a pod, so hyuck felt confused. 

As both mark and him walked into the hallways of the school, their laughters once again mixing together, they catch a glimpse of renjun and yeri, and although this wouldnt have been the weirdest site, yeri looked and made eye contact with mark making her eyes softer and sadder. Renjun on to her arm, almost like he was begging her before she walked towards the two. 

“Mark.” She walked up to him, guilty eyes and reached out for his hand. 

“Whats wrong? Are you okay?” Mark looked up at renjun who kept his focus on hyuck. 

“Im so sorry, mark. When i asked you if you wanted to go to prom, you were supposed to say no. Hyuck was supposed to intervene but he didnt and i was already compromised to someone else. Im so sorry” makr being to feel all eyes on him and his face felt red from embarrassment and somewhat anger.” It was our plan and im just im sorry. Hyuck im sorry.” Mark turned to hyuck as yeri walked away. 

“Was this your idea?” 

“What? No im-“ 

“Listen, i understand that you like me, but this shit went to far. Why would you do this?” 

“Wait what? How did you- how can you think id do this?”

Hyuck felt his heart pound against his chest and the pain was uncomfortable. He looked at renjun, who was surrounded by jaemin, jeno, chenle and jisung. All of them settled into a confused face except for one. 

“I never said anything about your crush on me, but now it has got to stop!” Mark yelled loud enough for the hallway to turn heads. Hyuck turned furious. 

“Fuck you, mark. You dont get to fucking tell me who i can and cannot like. But thank you for making me realize how big of an asshole you are. Congrats. You got your wish then.” Mark stayed stunned and hyuck shoved him in the process of walking towards renjuns direction. 

“What did you do?” Hyuck whispered to his best friend before turning to the next hallway and out of sight of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this one is short but i wanted to add alil cliffhanger jdndidnd thank you for reading this far! And im sorry for not getting to some of your messages, college started recently!


	5. Chapter 5

Hyuck laid in bed, the tv playing softly but his attention was on the pillow as he plucked the thread. To say his face was puffed up was an understatement. The tears never ended and his heartbeat was all over the place as he thought of any possible situation that would fit to what happened with today. Renjun never told him what he did, mark wouldn't answer his phone calls or texts, the others would just say they wanted to stay out of it. This wasnt fair and he couldn’t understand why this had to happen to him. He kept his distance from mark, for the sake of his friend’s feelings and now the couple accompanied him in this life long misery. Yeri hasn't talk to him either. Why did she say sorry? What the fuck was going on? And the more hyuck thought about it the more he felt hurt.

“Donghyuck!” His mother called from the other room. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeri is here!” Hyuck’s eyes widen, and his heart beats with happiness because finally, finally someone with answers. But was he ready for those? Was he ready for the truth? He was too scared to hear it. 

“Im not ho-“ before hyuck could reject, yeri walks in with some snacks. Her face was red and her smile drooped. 

“Hey.” She said, voice croaky. 

Hyuck looks back down at the pillow. 

“Im not home.” 

“I know… i just came to feed your ghost.” She laughed lightly before setting the snacks on his nightstand and began to walk out.

“Wait.” She turned with hopeful eyes. 

“Can you tell me? Please?” Yeri’s eyes droop and she looks down as she makes her way to his bed. 

“Me and renjun made a mistake. Im sorry.” 

“But what did you do? Why is mark not talking to me? What plan was he talking about?” 

She sighed. 

“Renjun had this plan that if i were to ask mark to prom, you and mark would realize that you guys wanted to go with each other.” 

“How the fuck would that work?” 

“Well, he said the guys have been pushing you to do it and they had been pushing mark to do it an-“ 

“What?” Hyuck didnt think he heard right. “They were pushing mark to do what?” 

“Oh. I think ive talked too much.” Yeri looked everywhere else but at hyuck.

“Yeri, i swear to god-” 

“Donggie.” his mother entered the room, “your friends are outside, they're asking for you.”

Hyuck looks out his window to see five shadows, they all swayed aimlessly, he could hear them whispering but couldn't make out words. 

“Im not home.” he said sadly, but it was too late. The boys looked up and smiled sadly before they waved him down. Still, he thought, im not home. He closed the blinds, and that's when he heard a loud echo that said “oh fuck no” as the rest shushed him. Hyuck and yeri looked at each other with confusion when they heard loud footsteps going up the stairs. That’s when Jeno walks in a little out of breath. 

“We need to talk.” 

“I thought you wanted to stay out of it” hyuck said a bit mockingly.

“If she, the co-culprit of this plan, can talk to you and try to make things right, i think you should also give Renjun that chance.” just then the rest of the gang walks in with Renjun walking in last, his face tear-stained and a sad smile on his face.

“Im- okay.” hyuck said, already breaking at the sight of his best friend about to break right infront of him. He never really seen him cry, it was almost like once in a blue moon, but he understood why he was crying he felt the same. 

“Uh, can you guys give us a moment?” renjun voice cracked in the process, and everyone else smiled as they walked out. 

They stayed in a frozen position, staring at each other before renjun is the first to break, tackling the younger one in a bear hug. He cried into the shoulder of his best friend, a constant loop of “im so sorry”. Hyuck wanted to cry but he held it in, his throat feeling thick and like it was burning. 

“What did you do rennie?” Hyuck voice came out hoarse.

Renjun wiped his face and sighed.

“When i found out you liked mark, i never seen you so happy. You’d talked about him like you studied him under a microscope, it was beautiful, the way your eyes shined, I liked when my best friend was happy. When i started dating Jaemin and Jeno, you were nothing but supportive,even when it took time away from me hanging out with you. You stood by my side when the harrassing happened too, but as time passed by, you began to look sad whenever you hung out with mark, almost like you were giving up on the love you had for him and i guess i just couldn't stand it. I thought maybe mark would like you back if he would just give it a chance. So i paid yeri to ask mark to prom.” Renjun shifted uncomfortably, “ And because i know how you are, I knew 100% you'd say something, especially since this was yeri, i knew you'd be comfortable enough to tell her the truth and maybe would get the courage to ask him. But your dumbass didn't and yeri was stressed because she was already going with someone else. And i- i don't know i guess that brings us here.” he was no longer crying but his nose was stuffed. 

Hyuck was silence for a while. “Uhm, thanks. I mean, no one's ever cared for me enough to create a whole scheme to kickstart my love life.” they chuckled, hyuck couldn't stay mad at renjun. He knows Renjun would never mean to purposely hurt him. Hyuck suddenly remembers what yeri brought up. 

“Y-yeri said you guys pushed mark to asking me out too, does he know i like him?” hyuck can feel his cheeks heat up.

“Yes.” renjun says.

“Does he uh like-” 

“Are you guys done here? Were hungry.” yeri pops in her head and smiles.

“Yeah.” renjun stands and reach his out to hyuck.

“Can you please forgive me?” renjun looked at him. 

“Psh, i was never mad.” hyuck lies and grabs his hand.

Renjun rolls his eyes and lets go of his hand. Hyuck falls back and they laugh.

Renjun walks towards Yeri and smiles softly as he sticks out his hand. 

“We good?” 

“Yeah, dude.” she said and shook his hand before pulling him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I GET WORSE UNU. Also!!, ive been working on a new story! please look forward to it as ive been getting very excited and inspired for it! thank you again for reading and I hope my other story has a good response too uwu! much love, j


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuck couldn't eat, not because he wasn't hungry or the food was gross, but because he still didn't feel right. He still hasn't talked to Mark, and he doesn't know if he ever will and it made him feel nauseous to say the least. So he stares at the dark screen of the his phone as the rest finish up their food. Just then, the phone rings, but its not his.

“Hey, where are you guys?” Jisung had put the call on speaker and the group grew quiet.

“We’re at kim’s” he said as he bit another fry. It usually bothered hyuck that the call was on speaker but he was so caught up in hearing mark’s voice, he didn't care.

“Even hyuck?” all eyes were on him now and he looks down.

“Uh yeah” jisung replies awkwardly.

“Oh okay, well ill just talk to you later.” 

“You dont wana come?” at this point Chenle is signaling him to take off the speaker but its too late.

“Nah man, i dont really want to see hi-” jisung coughs and quickly takes the phone off speaker. He gets up and walks out the diner to finish the conversation. 

Hyuck felt… mad? Sad? Hurt? Everything came rushing in and yet he felt nothing at all. He was hurt that mark would ever think of him low enough to hurt him on purpose. ‘Why is he even mad?’ he thought to himself. Hyuck heavy realization that the years worth of friendship were son beginning to lose value, and what was worse was that it wasnt on his part. Hyuck felt the tears laying at the rim of eyes. 

“Hyuckie, im-”

“Its whatever” he swallowed hard, "nothing last forever right?” he took a bite after the other, trying to completely get rid of the burning sensation on his throat. After the burger, he bid the boys and yeri goodbye, walking home alone, praying that he wouldnt be followed. He wanted to be alone. ‘It was better this way’ he thought to himself. Now he didnt have to worry about ruining the friendship, now he didnt have to blame himself for the friendship ending horribly. He took out his earphones out and blasted the saddest music he knows. Why? He doesnt know and at this point he doesnt care. Nothing mattered right now. 

Who starts a fire just to let it go out? 

Thats so fucking true, he thought. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he wasnt fucking in love with his straight best friend, none of this would have happened. But no. here he was, crying. 

If i saw you in the street, would i have you in my dreams tonight?

Hyuck lets out a sigh, getting teary before finally making it home. 

\-----  
“Mark. we need to talk.” Renjun walked in the room and finds him in the same position he found hyuck. 

“If youre gonna tell me how bad of a friend i am, dont worry im already on it.” his face was red and puffy. 

“No, ugh y-oure not. Mark,” he sits in the corner of the bed, "this was my fault. Im so sorry.” he felt sad again but this time he kept it together. Mark looked at him with a frown.

“What do you mean?”

Renjun explained to him, his throat burning again but continued.

“Fuck rennie. So that means i was a dick for nothing.” renjun can only nod with his head down in shame. Mark hugs him from the side. 

“Youre a good friend, dude. I get why he can never stay mad at you.” he smiled sadly.

“Did you tell him about…”

“No, i figured you should tell him instead. But do it soon, hes not himself. Its better to end this mess now” 

“I dont know if i can…” 

“Its not good to leave things unsaid… you have your answer mark, now give him yours.” renjun got up. 

“Prom is tomorrow, dont sleep too late okay? Jeno and Jaemin will get ready with you and ill be with hyuck.” he smiled softly. 

“Im sorry again.” 

mark grabbed his hand, “its okay, things will work out, hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY IM SORRY FOR THE ANGST BUT PROM IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MEANS.... THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP AND ILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! also this one was hella short sorry uwu
> 
> ps. I used lyrics from "dreams tonite" by alvvays. its a good song you should check it out uwu


	7. Chapter 7

Hyuck tugs and pulls on his tie in frustration. Why wont it work?! He thought to himself. Renjun walks up and chuckles before folding the fabric to form. He looks at hyuck and can see the bothered expression on his face. 

“What’s wrong,dude? Is it because of this morning?” Renjun always knew something was up with him. Hyuck huffs. 

“Its not fair.” He felt his eyes well up before he blinks it away. 

Jisung asked chenle to prom this morning, the gang surrounded them as Jaemin and Mark held the colorful coated posters, renjun held the dolphin shaped balloons and hyuck and jeno delivered chenle to the place where theyd meet. It was a total success! Jisung held his breath for the most part and only exhaled when the other said yes, chenle couldnt wipe the smile off his face and they hugged for the longest. Hyuck was happy for them, of course, but deep down envy brewed and left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth. All he wanted was a date to prom, someone who would ask ‘may i have this dance?’ Or someone who walked him home while holding hands. Thats it. But now he had no date and was missing his best friend. Mark barely recognized him, only sending him a nod and a weird awkward smile when they got to jisungs house that morning. 

“Mark… he’ll come around, you know hes just really awkward.” Renjun reasons. 

Hyuck stayed silent and waited for him to finish. 

“Renjun… are you sure you dont want to go with jeno and jaemin? I mean you guys are in a relationship… i just dont want to intrude…” hyuck says quietly. After the whole incident, renjun had asked hyuck to prom, as pity he guessed and although that was sweet, he didnt want to ruin someone else's prom just cause his was in shambles. Renjun and the other two talked about prom so often, what color they were going to match, what song they were going to request, the diner they were going to go to after, they were prepared for everything and hyuck didnt want to be the reason the plans had a fallout. Renjun turned back to hyuck, a smile on his face. 

“Hyuckie. Stop. If i didnt want to go with you, i wouldnt have considered asking you. Youre my best friend. And as your bestie im going to make sure this prom kicks ass. Okay?” 

Hyuck stayed silent and renjun motioned him to talk. 

“OT2S BACK AND READY TO FUCK SHIT UP AT PROM!” Hyuck yelled and renjun jumped in excitement.

“HELL YEAH!” He yelled back before turning on his speaker and playing hyucks favorite, Hi high by Loona. 

Hyuck gasped and climbed his bed, doing the dance moves with one hand while the other one held on to the bed frame. Renjun laughed at the half dressed up boy before beginning to follow his movements. This felt like old times, hyuck thought. When they didnt have boy problems or boys to begin with, it was just them two and their antics. 

“I missed you renjun… i feel like we havent done this in years.” he whispered, they laid beside each other, trying to catch their breath. 

“Me too. I wish we didnt distant ourselves the way we did, i know it wasnt alot, i know we still hangout, but it was never just us anymore, I missed you dude.” 

Renjun thought hard before breaking the silence. “If you had the chance to go back, to when i met jen and jae, or when you met mark, and change it so that we’d never meet them, would you go?” Hyuck never thought of that before. Would he? Of course he never wanted to get rid of his friends, but what about the hurt that came with mark? What about the constant shit renjun would get because of his way of loving? The hurt that followed the ones they loved? Would he take that away? 

“Hyuck! Come on! I gotta drop you guys off quick!” his mom called from the other room. 

“OOF, YOU STILL HAVE YOUR PYJAMAS ON” hyuck looks at his pyjama pants completely clashing with his suit. 

“Fuck, uhhhh, ren you bitch, help me find my pants!” Renjun couldn't stop laughing, ultimately not being able to get up because of it. It wasn’t until loud footsteps stopped at the door. The friends look up to see Huyck's mother. She gave a stern look, and renjun stifled a laugh.

\----------

“Omg, hyuck hurry up.” 

“Wait, i need to finish my makeup.” Hyuck stops for the fifth time to add on his face. He looks at his little hand-mirror, not a lot but there was a difference. Although he got criticized for it, it made him feel better and confident, something that he need sometimes. He doesn’t get to wear it often or as much as he wants but the late nights of following make up routines and experiments hed do, will be enough for him to get through this night, looking cute and all. 

“I can’t believe were walking.” renjun said frustrated and out of breath. “This is your fault.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT DIDN’T WANT TO HELP ME.” 

“YOUR THE ONE THAT STILL HAD TO IRON YOUR PANTS.”

“Yeah, well whatever!” Hyuck said, stopping again.

“Ugh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first HEWWO its been awhile, ive been super busy with college, im sorry its been a month, im glad to be back though I missed writing (even though it sucks ass). SECOND, I lied oop the finale is gonna be longer than Ive written like six pages worth and im still not done uwu! THANK YOU FOR READING AND STREAM REGULAR.
> 
> ps I LITERALLY NEVER EDIT IM SORRY


	8. Chapter 8

They walked through the halls (finally), and renjun grabbed huyck's hand. 

“You ready!?” Hyuck nodded excitedly. 

“Do i look okay?” renjun said nervously. He wore a light gray suit, very fitting. His hair styled to the side and shined with gel. He looked great, hyuck thought. 

“Like a KING!” Hyuck responds loudly. Renjun smacks his arm and laughs. 

“And me?” Hyuck sported a burgundy velvet suit, black tie and his hair was not touched, leaving his stretched out light orange curls to lay. 

“Fuck it up hyucketh!” Renjun cringes and they laugh before walking into the gym. 

The scenery was amazing. The room was lit up a little by white lights that were going across the the ceiling. The walls were styled with pictures of seniors forming a giant road-like that ended with a bright question mark, its point at the bottom a star. Talking about stars, STARS.STARS EVERYWHERE. It felt like walking in a dream. The tables were at the back right where the dance floor ends. 

“Woah…” Hyuck whispered. Renjun, who is part of the committee, looked around proudly. 

“Guys!!” A voice called from the crowd, it was dim and loud but both already knew who it was. 

“Chenle! Where’s jisung?!” 

“He’s at the table, with the others! We got one so we can all sit together.” Hyuck looked at renjun with a panicked face. Renjun patted his hand before dragging him to the table. The tables were round and the gang sat on the back side facing the dance floor, mark sitting on one end and jisung on the other. The group stayed in a conversation as the three made it to the seats. 

As hyuck stood there with renjun, their arms locked together and heads close, trying to hear the other over the loud music. Laughing, he turns back to the table and makes eye contact with the black haired boy. Mark seemed bothered before he quickly looks away and continues a conversation with jisung. This annoyed hyuck, why is he being difficult? 

“Oh my god, i have a great idea.”

“Enough with your ideas” hyuck said but it was too late, he walks towards the chair right next to mark and taps his shoulder.

“Hey, mark! You look great dude, is this seat taken?” Hyuck felt panicked again. 

“Uh no, its uh not.” Mark turned red and made strict eye contact with renjun. 

“Okay! Here hyuck!” He awkwardly takes a seat next to the other, its been awhile since they've been this close. After a bit of sitting in an awkward atmosphere, not only the silence, but renjun making weird faces at the two sitting on the other side, renjun decides to speak up again. 

“Hey ima go talk to jen and jae okay? Ill be right back.” Before hyuck can refuse, he gets up and sits a chair close to the other two, automatically grabbing their hands with a huge smile. 

“Theyre cute aren’t they?” Mark said. Hyuck felt shocked but didnt want to ruin the moment he responded with a quick ‘hmm’

Mark turns to hyuck. He can feel the others eyes on him and turns around. For what seems like forever, they stare into each others eyes, not able to turn away. Hyuck could feel his face begin to heat up andhe feels a bead of sweat start to form on his forehead. He couldn't tell what mark was thinking until he made a pained face and stood up. 

“Im sorry, I can’t, i have to go.” He said, barely loud enough for hyuck to freak after the eye contact session. He looks at jisung, who is no longer paying attention and was now more focused on his date. No one noticed that? He gets up and run towards the door that lead to the field. He walks out and shivers before calling the other’s name. 

“Mark!” He looked around and seeing a figure sitting in the stands facing the big track. 

“Mark, are you okay?” 

“Im so sorry, donghyuck. Im so sorry, I made you feel so shitty.” Mark says, face scrunched up, hes not looking at hyuck but instead looking at his hands, completely missing the other’s shocked face. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Hyuck says slowly, sitting next to mark, keeping some distance. 

“Of what i said, the day we found out about renjun and yeri” 

“Oh.” 

“I shouldn't have said that to you, I shouldn't have blamed you.” He rubs his face and stares at the field. Hyuck doesn't say anything. “Ive had to deal with alot of things and im sorry for taking it out on-“ 

“Is it embarrassing for you?” Hyuck had been genuinely curious. It had hurt him to think that maybe mark felt uncomfortable for a guy to like him, but it was a possibility. 

“What? N-“ 

“Then why did you completely freak? Is it cuase its weird? Is it cause im a guy? Like i get if you dont feel the same way,” hyuck couldnt hear mark trying to get his attention, he was getting ahead of himself until mark intervenes. 

“Hyuck!” Mark says a bit louder. “its not because youre gay.” He made full eye contact and hyuck can feel his heart do a flip. Mark looks back down hesitantly and begins playing with his fingers. 

“T-then what was it?” Hyuck had the urge to shift, even out in the open, he felt cramped against mark and he was feeling warm and sweaty. 

Mark looks back up at him, this time with teary eyes. His face contorts and suddenly hides his face in hyucks side, holding onto him. Hyuck can’t seem to move and he doesnt know if it’s because of the shock or because mark’s grip is so tight. Hyuck doesn’t like the current feeling. He’s never seen mark cry this much and it was hard to handle, it pained his heart at the view of mark, who is never open about his feelings, looking so vulnerable. 

“Mark…”Hyuck never seen the other one this way before. It wasnt like mark was never sad, because he was, everyone gets sad, but he was never one to really talk about those things. Him and jisung were always the more closed off when they were feeling down, and of course the gang respected that. So now mark is here, holding on to his best friends tux, staining it with tears and maybe boogers, hyuck doesn’t know what to say. He’s comforted mark before but never when the others sobbing. 

“Mark, dude, what’s wrong?” 

“Im scared to tell you.” Mark says digging himself further into hyuck.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” He rubs his back and tries to make his heart stop beating so quickly. Whatever is hurting mark is really bad and that pains hyuck in every way. 

“I dont know what to do, i dont want to hurt you.” Hyuck pauses. What? What does he mean by that? 

“Mark. What are you talking about?” Mark gets up from the crouch 

“I-i think i like guys.” 

“Wha-“ hyuck felt his heart jump start and begin to beat faster. 

“But i dont know, i dont know hyuck. Im so confused. Am i gay? How do i tell my family, what if im not? What if im just confused? I mean ive had crushes on girls too ya know? But this one doesnt feel as small as tho-“ hyuck, who was such in a shocked dazed that he didnt hear the last part, was brought back to reality and made an effort to calm the other. 

“Mark. Listen to me. Its okay. Its okay to not know right now. High school isnt a deadline. You dont have to know right now, take your time to find yourself. I promise everything will be okay. You have me, ill support you through anything, your family will still love you and if they dont then i and the gang will be your new one.” Mark’s eye weld up in tears and he leans towards him and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Hyuck,” mark whispered close by to his and the younger one shivered, “I think i like you.” Hyuck gasped and eyes widen. He hugs tighter, this was his dream come true, but it didnt feel right. Hyuck pulls back and smiles at the teary boy, his eyes too welling up. 

“Mark,” Hyuck whispers, “you dont know how long ive been waiting to hear you say that,” he chuckles and grabs his hands, “because i loved you since i met you, but I want you to know yourself first okay? I want you to take the time and know yourself, so when you come to me you’re sure. Ill wait for you till then. I love you, no matter what you are ill wait for you, as friends or as something more” they looked at each other and mark reaches towards huyck's face and wipes the tears that makes their way down his cheek. He brings huyck's head towards him and kisses his forehead, hyuck closing his eyes. 

“Okay” mark agrees and the return to each others arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg wait actually its just like maybe two more chapters? anyways please enjoy todays update and let me know how it went ! LOVE YOU UWU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you uwu, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I CAN


End file.
